massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Foxtrot12/Project Phoenix, rise from the ashes.
Everybody. We are a small group. We are a proud group. We are a determined group. This wiki, has no doubt been good to us all. This wiki has no doubt been great. Throughout our proud wiki's past however we have fallen. The founder of this wiki left. Then Blue Thunder came requested control and got it. What we have now was made by him, all thanks to him. He gave us a slate and we built from the ground up. This wiki looked doomed and he saved it. It never had much activity but over the last ten or so months it jumped up from a small wiki to a moderate sized fanon wiki with constant editors and edits. But as the summer season ended so did most editor's careers. Mainly due to education with assurance they would return. But I fear that assurance has proven itself wrong. After a week of absenses it was reasonable, but after a month or two few people edited. The only person who kept this wiki going was Gnostic who was later joined by Hunter Zealot. To the two of you this wiki owes thanks. But while the two continued to edit and fight to keep a dying wiki alive, some such as myself and LovelyB0nes waited for life to return to this wiki, monitoring it. A few days ago I made a move, an edit to return to the place we all held so dear. This move soon prompted Gnostic to respond which brought Lovely out of monitoring. We are all active and all that we know is left. Other users don't even respond to messages like they care no longer for this wiki or have dropped off wikia. But we few we band of brothers, we can change this. It is not the first time this wiki has fallen. And it may not be the last. But with our combined efforts we can pull this wiki out of it's soon to be filled grave, before it's too late. And it is because of this I am launching Project Phoenix, like the mythical firebird we will rise from the ashes of this wiki's grave and rebuild. This wiki will not die here, history will repeat, we will and we must rebuild. For Phoenix to work we must accomplish our goals. #Stand united. All wishing to rebuild need to come forth. #Become decided. Those who heed the call will become "made men" when we rebuild, those who joined will call the shots will run this wiki when the new breed comes in. We must decide who will run what. #Acquire the one ring. Once united and all duties in reconstruction have been assigned, one of us will apply to wikia to become a beaurecrat, that one will become the new "Head Honcho" as the popular term describes. Then our new chief will promote everyone else to crat status and we will be the founders and "Head Honchos" of the wiki. #We address long standing matters, good articles, deletion, incorporate new policies. #Adress fanon issues, article contests, awards, so on. #Adress roleplaying. #Create better forums for policy talks. #Re inspect our work #Spread the word to friends and see about adverstising like we used to have. #Hopefully get new users and start our new wiki. There we go. These are the Phoenix Project's ten steps. Feel free to talk, ask questions, suggest changes, and go in if you like. Everyone reading this, join up. We all loved this wiki in it's hayday, let's give it the status it deserves! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts